


Dolorous

by Moiranna



Series: 50 themes - Vergil & Dante [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family, Gen, Rating is more for safety than anything else, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiranna/pseuds/Moiranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A howl pierced the stillness of the night. A broken sound – hollow, containing everything and nothing at the same time. Loneliness. As if the world had ended. And in a way it had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolorous

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 04 - Pain
> 
> To Marie, who died too soon. .  
> A companionfic to “Survivor’s Guilt.” The story is on purpose a bit out of character, as I don’t think that he’d react this way. Then again… Who knows? Also AU-ish since I ignore Vergil’s supposed death on Mallet Island.

A howl pierced the stillness of the night. A broken sound – hollow, containing everything and nothing at the same time. Loneliness. As if the world had ended. And in a way it had.  
Silver held silver, clutching at the broken form like a survivor to a buoy in the middle of the storming ocean. He was so _still_. The once so vibrant form so unnaturally still. Blue eyes open but lacking all light. The truest red pooling out underneath, slowly starting to coagulate.  
Lady was standing to the side crying quietly; holding a hand to her face to muffle any sounds she might make. To hide her shock to his breakdown. Out of all the possible reactions she had imagined that he could have this was the one furthest from the mark. She felt like a voyeur staring at across two long lost lovers and more than anything she wanted to leave him alone to his grief, but at the same time she was frightened of that if she moved his attention would turn to her. That the grief once more would turn into blind hatred.  
Mercurial eyes blind to anything but the form in his arms, identical eyes closed for the final time and Vergil wept for his fallen sibling.

\---

It had happened without any warning. They'd gone on a mission to slay a nest of devils, nothing particularly out of the ordinary more than that there were a lot of them. The trio had separated just for five-ten minutes to check different locations, but that had been all that was necessary for the younger devil-slayer to meet his end. For a minute Lady had believed it to be Vergil who had – after so many years of threatening to assassinate his sibling – followed through on it, but the moment she had seen him look at his twin she knew that hadn't been the case. It wasn't something she'd perceive just like that, but there was something with how Vergil's eyes had narrowed and he more than usual moved with extreme stiffness during the three seconds that he paused to look at his sibling and observe what had happened, just to study the pattern of the clawmarks that had dug into his chest and split it open. When he turned towards her Lady was terrified out of her mind and instinctively tightened her hold on her guns even as she flinched to the side as everything about him emanationed cold-blooded murder.  
It took Vergil less than five minutes to slaughter everything in the castle and when he returned to where Dante lay his hold on Yamato was so tight that it threatened to snap the blade in two.  
And then it was as if all the fighting spirit went out of the elder Sparda sibling. Yamato clattered to the ground; for the first time since Vergil had received the blade forgotten. Lady suspected that this was the first time since the twins had been young children that Vergil dove towards Dante with such strength, just holding him close despite the futility in the gesture. Dante was already long gone.  
And that scream would haunt her for the rest of her life. The knowledge of that the only time the eldest son of Sparda – despite his hatred, bitterness and resentment towards his brother's foolish love of humanity would show such pain, such vulnerability, was when his other half no longer existed. 


End file.
